Khadgar
|Geschlecht =männlich |Klasse = |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel =Erzmagier |Zugehörigkeit = |Fraktion = |Gesinnung = |Herkunft =Dalaran |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status =lebend }}Khadgar (zwergisch "Vertrauen") ist einer der mächtigsten Zauber von Azeroth. Er ist damit beschäftigt seine Welt vor der Invasion einer Armee von unbarmherzigen Orcs zu verteidigen, dafür würde er jedes Opfer bringen. Einst war der Erzmagier Khadgar der Lehrling des Wächters Medivh. Er ist ein Veteran des Ersten und des Zweiten Krieges. Als er Medivhs geheime Pläne aufdeckte ein Portal nach Draenor zu öffnen und von Dämonen verderbte Orcs auf Azeroth loszulassen, half er dabei, seinem Meister das Handwerk zu legen. Während des Kampfes mit Medivh wurde Khadgar von einem Zauber getroffen, der ihn sofort auf dramatische Weise altern ließ. Sein Körper wurde zwar verändert, doch sein Geist blieb wach. Nachdem die Orcs durch das Dunkle Portal zurückgedrängt worden waren, beaufsichtigte Khadgar den Bau der Burg Nethergarde. Sie sollte die über die Schwelle zwischen den beiden Welten wachen. Es wurde still um das Dunkle Portal, bis der verräterische Garrosh Höllschrei sich einen Weg in Draenors Vergangenheit bahnte und sie entscheidend veränderte. Dort scharte der legendäre Kriegsfürst Grommash Höllschrei eine Armee von Orcs um sich: die Eiserne Horde. Garroshs Wissen über das ursprüngliche Portal ermöglichte es der Eisernen Horde, ein neues Portal nach Azeroth zu öffnen. Dort erwartete die Eiserne Horde nur wenig Gegenwehr und Burg Nethergarde fiel ihr rasch zum Opfer. Khadgar, dessen Weisheit und Erfahrung in Azeroth ihresgleichen suchten, wurde herbeigerufen, um bei der Abwehr der Invasion zu helfen. Erneut liegen die Schatten des Krieges über dem Dunklen Portal. Khadgar ist zwar einer der mächtigsten Magier Azeroths, doch wenn Horde und Allianz ihren Zwist nicht beenden und sich verbünden, wird auch er die Zerstörung beider Welten nicht verhindern können. Geschichte Ausbildung bei Medivh Die Grundsätze der Magie lernte Khadgar von den Kirin Tor in Dalaran. Mit siebzehn Jahren wurde er von dem Rat der Sechs auserwählt um beim Magier Medivh in die thumb|312pxLehre zu gehen. Nur mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben in der Hand wurde er bei Medivh vorstellig. Der Butler Moroes warnte Khadgar vor den Visionen Karazhans.Roman: Der letzte Wächter, Der letzte Wächter Diesem musste er sich erst beweisen: Medivh gab ihm die Aufgabe seine Bibiliothek zu ordnen. Die Schwierigkeit bestand darin, dass neben totaler Unordnung magisch gesicherte Bücher eine Todesgefahr darstellten. Mit Geschenken aus Dalaran konnte er diese Aufgabe meistern (und überleben). Medivh machte ihn aufgrund seines Überlebens zu seinem Schüler. Bald hatte Khadgar seine erste Vision: Er sah eine Menschenarmee, die unter der Führung eines Kriegsmagiers gegen grünhäutige fremde Wesen in einer fremdartigen Welt kämpfte. Er erkannte die Augen des Kriegsmagiers als seine eigenen. Er lernte auch Medivh besser kennen. Er stellte sich als seltsam exzentrischer, aber freundlicher Lehrmeister heraus. Auch offenbarte er sich Khadgar als Wächter von Tirisfal. Mit einem Fingerzeig auf seine Stirn bringt der Magus ihm den Umgang mit Greifen bei. Medivh nahm ihn dann mit auf seine erste Mission. Sein erster Flug mit einem solchem Tier endet in einem Absturz in einem Orclager. Nur dank Medivhs Hilfe überlebt er seine erste Begegnung mit den Orcs. Im Lager der Soldaten von Sturmwind lernt er Anduin Lothar kennen. Nach der Eliminierung eines Dämonen durch den Magus reisten sie nach Karazhan zurück und machten nach einigen Flugstunden einen erneuten Rundflug. Dieses Mal reisen sie nach Sturmwind. Medivh soll dort den Mord an zwei Magiern klären. Khadgar kann bei seinem Meister punkten, als er eine Dämonenbeschwörung entdeckt. Während Medivh den Dämonen jagt, speist Lothar mit Khadgar: Der Champion von Sturmwind bittet ihn dabei, ein Auge auf Medivh zu haben. Medivh verschwindet immer öfter. Zwar gibt er ihm Übungen und die Aufgabe, die Briefe des Ordens von Tirisfal mit Hilfe des "Liedes von Aegwynn" zu übersetzen, dennoch ist Khadar meist mit dem Turmpersonal allein. Medivh kehrt später zurück und fällt erstmal in ein Koma. Dort sieht Khadgar erstmalig Sargeras als Schatten in Medivhs Nähe. Um den Hintergrund der Erscheinung zu klären, beginnt Khadgar Visionen zu beschwören. Dabei erlebt er den Kampf Aegwynns gegen Sargeras. Sein Meister erwacht kurz darauf wieder, und Karazhan bekommt einen neuen Bewohner. Der "Abgesandte" entpuppt sich als die Halborcin Garona. Nach einer kurzen Schlägerei beginnen die beiden sich langsam anzufreunden, besonders nachdem sie gemeinsam einen Dämonen in der Bibilothek erschlagen haben. Medivh will die Präsenz eines Dämonen nicht wahr haben , was Khadgar irritiert: In einer erneuten Vision erfahren Garona und Khadgar, dass Medivh Gul'dan kontaktiert und so die Orcs nach Azeroth gebracht hat. Als die Beiden den Magier mit dieser Tat konfrontieren, bricht Sargeras aus dessen Wut hervor. Nur eine Vision die den Kampf Medivhs gegen Aegwynn zeigt und den Magus ablenkt rettet ihnen das Leben. Um Sturmwind vor dem Bündnis Medivhs mit der Horde zu warnen, stürmen die beiden los. Doch mit den Greifen kommen sie nicht weit, diese werden von Medivh zurück gerufen und wollen zurück. Erneut stürzt Khadgar im Orcland ab. Da Garona ihn als ihren Sklaven angibt, kann er überleben und sie treffen in einem Lager der Allianz Lothar. Dieser bringt sie nach Sturmwind. Lothar und König Llane wollen nicht glauben, dass ihr Jugendfreund zum Verräter geworden ist. Nachdem sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt wurden sind, brechen Khadgar, Garona und Lothar nach Karazhan auf. Khadgar und Garona müssen den Magier allein stellen, da Lothar und seine Leute Dämonen bekämpfen. In einer Vision sieht Garona, dass sie Llane töten und dadurch Sturmwind an die Orcs ausliefern wird. Khadgar kann sie überzeugen, dass die Vision nicht eintreten muss und ermutigt sie wieder zum Kampf. Zusammen stellen sie Medivh, haben aber keine Chance gegen ihn. Medivh stiehlt Khadgar die Jugend und Lebenskraft. Erst durch eine Ablenkung von Lothar wird es dem gealterten Khadgar möglich, sein Schwert durch die Brust des Magus zu stoßen. Da der Mensch Medivh tot ist, droht Sargeras endgültig auszubrechen, jedoch enthauptet Lothar den Dämonen. Khadgar beerdigt Medivh und sein Hauspersonal. Durch eine magische Störung kann Khadgar mit einem gereinigtem Medivh aus der Zukunft sprechen. Doch die letzte Vision sollte sich leider als Wahrheit herausstellen: Anduin Lothar und Khadgar können nur noch Flüchtlinge und Prinz Varian retten und sie nach Lordaeron führen, Sturmwind ist dank Garona gefallen. Der zweite Krieg Nach einer langen Seereise landen die Flüchtlinge von Sturmwind an der Küste Lordaerons, in Süderstade. Dort bleiben die meisten Exilanten zurück. Khadgar, Lothar und Varian zieht es in die Hauptstadt von Lordaeron. In einem kleinen Fischerdörfchen erfährt Khadgar von der Furcht der einfachen Menschen vor der Magie. Einige Zeit später erreichen die drei die Hauptstadt. Dort berichten sie König Terenas Menethil von den Orcs. Der erfahrene König ist weise genug, diese Gefahr zu erkennen und ruft die Monarchen der anderen Reiche zu sich. Khadgar zieht es via Magie nach Dalaran. Dort soll er vor den Rat der Sechs treten und von den Erlebnissen im Karazhan berrichten. Khadgar ist die Maskerade des Rats satt und durchschaut diese dank Medivhs Ausbildung. Während Mitglieder wie Kel'thuzad von dieser Fähigkeit nicht angetan sind, finden Magier wie Antonidas und Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer das sehr amüsant. Nach seinem Bericht hört Khadgar die Ratsmitglieder ab und erfährt, dass sie ihm nicht voll vertrauen. Antonidas ist sehr an dem Alterungszauber Medivhs interessiert, empfindet aber Mitleid mit Khadgar. Die Monarchen und Herrscher treffen in Lordaeron ein. Nach langen und hitzigen Diskussionen gründen sie die Allianz von Lordaeron. Khadgar soll als Verbindungsmann zwischen Magiern und der Armee fungieren, Anduin Lothar wird Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen. Gemeinsam mit diesem inspiziert Anduin Lothar die neuen Paladine der silbernen Hand. Der junge Turalyon überzeugt beide und so wird dieser zweiter Befehlshaber und Kontaktmann der silbernen Hand. Vor der ersten Schlacht von Süderstade beruhigt Khadgar den unerfahrenen Paladin und gemeinsam erleben sie ihren ersten Sieg. Vor dem Nistgipfel verbünden sie sich mit den Wildhammerzwergen. Da das Hinterland schwer zu kontrollieren ist, ist Anduin Lothar dazu gezwungen die Allianzarmee zu teilen. Er will mit einer Truppe zurückbleiben und die verbleibenden Teile der Horde zu bekämpfen, Khadgar soll Turalyon dabei helfen den anderen Teil nach Quel'thalas zu führen um den Elfen beizustehen. In Quel'thalas besiegen die Menschen die Orcs, werden aber von den neuen Ogermagiern angegriffen. Diese werden von den Wildhammerzwergen vernichtet, aber den versklavten roten Drachen sind sie nicht gewachsen. Khadgar konnte die Feuer der Ogermagier löschen, doch trotz Alleria Windläufers Flehen kann er nichts mehr tun. Kurz darauf erfahren Menschen und Elfen, dass Alterac die Menschheit hintergangen hat und dass Orgrim Schicksalshammer die Horde zur Hauptstadt führt. Turalyon und Khadgar keilen die Orcs zwischen den Stadtmauern und ihrer Armee ein. Um die Verteidigung besser zu koordinieren, reitet Khadgar mit einem Greifen zu Terenas. Doch trotz der offensichtlich taktisch guten Position drohen die Mauern der Hauptstadt zu brechen. Erst Gul'dans Verrat und Schicksalshammers Durst nach Rache bringt den Sieg. Kurz darauf erreichen die Truppen von Anduin Lothar die Hauptstadt, sie wollen nun gen Süden marschieren um die Länder dort zu befreien und um das dunkle Portal zu schließen. Vor Eisenschmiede befreien sie die Zwerge, während der Schlacht um die Schwarzfelsspitze erlebt Khadgar den Tod von Anduin Lothar und Turalyons Aufstieg zum neuen Oberbefehlshaber. Orgrim Schicksalshammer wird gefangen, die Horde geschlagen und in die Internierungslager getrieben. Das schwarze Portal wird von Khadgars Magie vernichtet. Nach dem Sieg inspizieren Khadgar und Turalyon das Ehrenmal für Anduin Lothar. Durch das dunkle Portal thumb|left|288px Nach dem dritten Krieg werden große Teile der Armee, einschließlich des Kommandanten, in Sturmwind stationiert. Khadgar wird zum neuen Befehlshaber der neu errichteten Burg Nethergarde. Die Monarchen zweifeln diese Wachburg nahe des ehemaligen Standorts des dunklen Portals an, doch der Neubau soll sich schneller als gedacht als nützlich erweisen. Auf Draenor haben sich die Reste der Horde gesammelt und mit den Todesrittern einen Spalt nach Azeroth geöffnet. Eine Armee Orcs belagert jetzt Burg Nethergarde. Zahlreiche Clans gehen in dem von Magiern entfachten Sturm unter, bis General Turalyon ihnen zu Hilfe eilt. Unter Folter durch das heilige Licht gesteht ein Todesritter, dass Ner'zhul magische Artefakte sammelt, um andere Welten zu erreichen. Gemeinsam mit Kurdran Wildhammers Greifenreitern, Turalyons Soldaten und Alleria Windläufers Waldläufern folgt Khadgar der Horde nach Draenor. Kaum durch das dunkle Portal, durchfährt ihn der Schock: Die rote tote Welt mit dem seltsamen Himmel ist die Welt, die er in seiner Vision von sich als Kriegsmagier gesehen hat. Unter Turalyon und Alleria Windläufer gibt es ebenfalls Probleme. Die beiden sind eigentlich wie für einander geschaffen, doch Streit und Allerias Hass auf die Orcs haben sie entzweit. Erst als Khadgar ihr wütend sagt, dass er nie Liebe erfahren wird, sammelt sich die Hochelfin wieder und die beiden kommen zusammen. Der Kampf gegen Todesschwinge Die Allianz hat die Festung Ehrenfeste erbaut, sie dient als Gegenstück zur Höllenfeuerzitadelle in der Ner'zhul residiert. Khadgar hat die Sterne Draenors erforscht und herausgefunden, dass bald die richtige Konjunktion erreicht ist um neue Portale für die Horde zu öffnen. Der Allianz läuft also langsam die Zeit davon. Während der Eroberung der Zitadelle flieht Ner'zhul, doch dessen Schüler, der Ogermagier Dentargg wird von Khadgar getötet. Der Plan der Allianz ist klar: Die magischen Artefakte sammeln und das dunkle Portal ein für alle Mal sicher zu verschließen. Dafür braucht Khadgar die Artefakte und den Schädel des Gul'dan. Doch der Schädel ist gen Norden unterwegs, die anderen Artefakte ziehen nach Süden. Der Schädel ist in den Besitz des mit der Horde verbündeten Todesschwinge gelangt. Turalyon, Alleria und Khadgar gehen den Drachen jagen, Kurdran Wildhammer und Danath Trollbann verfolgen die Orcs. Im Schergrat verbünden sich Allianz, Oger und Gronn. Niemand geringers als Gruul hilft ihnen im Kampf, doch keiner ist dem wahnsinnigen schwarzen Wyrm gewachsen. Erst als Khadgar mit einem einfachen Zauber Todesschwinges überlebenswichtige Rüstung entfernt, muss der Drache nach Azeroth zurückfliehen. Der Schädel gelangt in Khadgars Besitz, und der Geist des Hexenmeisters beginnt umgehend damit ihm Angebote zu machen, die Khadgar aber ablehnt. Die Schlacht am schwarzen Tempel Kurdran Wildhammer und Dannath Trollbann haben die Horde im schwarzen Tempel eingeschlossen. Mit Turalyons Armee beginnen sie nun die Eroberung, die Konjunktion steht unmittelbar bevor. Zwar gewinnt die Allianz, doch unkontrollierte Portale zerreißen Draenor und verwandeln es in die Scherbenwelt. Khadgar muss das dunkle Portal von Draenor aus schließen damit Azeroth nicht verloren geht. In Sturmwind glaubt man ihn und die anderen Söhne Lothars verloren und errichtet das Tal der Helden in Sturmwind. In Shattrath In der Scherbenwelt gefangen kämpfen die Sohne Lothars immmer wieder gegen die brennende Legion und korrumpierte Orcs. Mit seiner Magie erkundet Khadgar den thumb|320pxWirblenden Nether und nimmt schließlich Kontakt mit dem Licht, und damit mit den Naaru auf. Er kann den Naaru A'dal davon überzeugen nach Shattrath zu kommen und dort gegen die Legion zu kämpfen, Khadgar wird zu A'dals Berater. Während seines Aufenthalts teilt er den magischen Schlüssel Karazhans in drei Teile, so soll niemand den verfluchten Turm betreten können. Er versteckt die Teile im Schattenlabyrinth, dem Dampfdruckkessel und der Arkatratz. Und selbst wenn man alle Teile hat könnte nur Medivh den Schlüssel wieder brauchbar machen. Treffen mit Me'dan Später erreicht Khadgar der Draeneipaladin Maarad. Dieser hatte gehört das Khadgar Garona Halforcen kennt. Maarad erzählt ihm das die Halbdraenei seine Nichte ist und er nach Azeroth gehen und sie suchen will. Khadgar gibt ihm ein Bild von ihr und der Draenei erkennt langsam die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Medivh. Auch Khadgar will wissen was mit ihr nach dem ersten und zweiten Krieg passiert ist. Khadgar und Maarad werden gute Freunde. Der Paladin kehrt schließlich mit seinem Großneffen zurück, Me'dan. Der Junge ist nicht stolz auf seine Herkunft und leidet darunter. Erst als Khadgar erklärt, dass seine Eltern durch Gul'dan und Sargeras gelitten haben, geht es ihm besser. Um diese Schicksale anderen zu ersparen will Me'dan nun gegen das Böse kämpfen. Jaina Prachtmeer: Wogen des Krieges Khadgar ist in den Jahren nach den Ereignissen in der Scherbenwelt zu einem neuen Mitglied des Rats der Sechs in Dalaran aufgestigen. Er ist vor Ort als Jaina Prachtmeer um Hilfe bei der Verteidigung von Theramore gegen die Horde bittet. Er bittet sogar A'dal darum Truppen nach Theramore zu schicken.Roman: Gezeiten des Krieges, Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges Khadgar ist später froh zu hören, dass Jaina Prachtmeer den Angriff Garroshs überlebt hat. Er verkündet der wütenden Magierin, dass Dalaran bei einem Angriff auf Orgrimmar nie helfen würde, er will keinen Mord an Unschuldigen verantworten. Er nennt die Waisen von Orgrimmar als Beispiel, Jaina erwidert dass diese Kinder irgendwann die Allianz bekämpfen werden. Später wird Jaina Prachtmeer zum neuen Oberhaupt von Dalaran gewählt, laut einer Prophezeiung von Krasus, der ihren Aufstieg vorausgesehen hatte. Warlords of Draenor ''thumb|322pxDer wahrscheinlich fähigste aller noch lebenden Zauberer, Khadgar, war einst der Lehrling des Wächters Medivh, bis er dabei half, seinen Meister und dessen Dunkles Portal zu zerstören, mit dem die Orcs nach Azeroth gebracht werden sollten. Trotz seines Alters und seiner Gebrechlichkeit ist Khadgar nach wie vor ein Vorbild für die Allianz, indem er Gegenangriffe auf die Brennende Legion und alle anderen führt, die seine Welt bedrohen. '' Khadgar wird der neutrale Oberbefehlshaber der Invasionstruppen von Horde und Allianz. Er wird als Erster, gemeinsam mit Maraad und Thrall, durch das dunkle Portal schreiten. Während die Fraktionen vor allem gegen die eiserne Horde kämpfen, ist es Khadgars oberstes Ziel dieses Draenor, und damit auch Azeroth, vor dem Einfluss oder einem Angriff der brennenden Legion dieser Zeitlinie zu bewahren. Daher jagt er verbissen Gul'dan und seinen Schattenrat (Die Jagd auf den Hexenmeister ist Kern einer neuen legendären Questreihe). Der Magier nimmt unter anderem an der Schlacht um Shattrath teil und jagt den bronzenen Drachen Kairozdormu. Khadgar ist zwar ein geehrtes Mitglied des Rats der Sechs, doch setzt er die Ressourcen der Kirin Tor nicht rein zum Wohle der Allianz ein. Von seiner Garnison Zangara aus operiert er gegen Gul'dan und greift dabei auf die Hilfe der Horde zurück. Jaina Prachtmeer ist darüber verärgert, aber Khadgar ist ihr weit überlegen und das weiss sie auch. Legion Trivia * Während der Beta zu WoD fiel auf, dass Khadgar den Stab seines Meisters, Atiesh trägt. Noch dazu verwandelt er sich, wie er, in einen Raben und macht Jagd auf Hexenmeister und Dämonen. Daher wird spekuliert das Khadgar der neue Wächter von Tirisfal sei. ** In den Prepatch-Videos zu World of Warcraft: Legion wird gezeigt, wie Khadgar in Karazhan versucht, seinen alten Meister Medivh um Rat zu fragen. Dieser bietet ihm an, die Macht eines Wächter von Tirisfal zu erhalten. Khadgar lehnt ab und zum Ende stellt sich alles als Falle der Dämonen heraus.Vorboten: Khadgar Offensichtlich ist Khadgar zwar sehr mächtig, jedoch kein neuer Wächter. * Die Beschreibung aus Büchern und Spielen widersprechen sich bei dem Alterungszauber. Im Roman "Der letzte Wächter" wird beschrieben, wie Kraft und Lebenswille Khadgar verlassen, während der Magier in den Spielen als viriler, tatkräftiger älterer Mann gezeigt wird. Galerie Vorboten Khadgar (DE) Quellen en:Khadgar es:Khadgar fi:Khadgar fr:Khadgar nl:Khadgar pl:Khadgar Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Lore Figur Kategorie:Lore